


Vino

by STsuki



Series: Reflexiones [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Reflexiones de la familia Cho sobre el ChangMinho.





	Vino

Antes de que Minho se convirtiese en la florecilla mimada de la kyuline, no bebía demasiado. No le gustaba y tampoco tenía un cuerpo demasiado tolerante al alcohol. Así que ahora, que es la florecilla mimada de la kyuline, bebe demasiado para su gusto y su cuerpo sigue sin tolerarlo mucho. Por eso se encontraba dando tumbos en el pasillo de la casa de hyung Kyuhyun. Aprovechando que la mamá de su amigo acaparó totalmente la atención de Changmin, se deslizó al baño para intentar despejarse un poco, y no terminar  como Jonghyun, que se desmayó sin gracia en el cuarto de invitados desde hacía un par de horas.

Ahogando un quejido al chocar con la pared, se deslizó hacia el sofá de lectura que decoraba la sala, respirando en silencio al intentar dejar de ver doble, deslizándose sin equilibrio sobre los cojines a su lado.

***

—¿No piensa qué Minho ya se tardo? —pregunto Changmin un poco mareado, terminando la cena que la mamá de Kyuhyun tan amable y deliciosa, había preparado para ellos.

—Probablemente no se sienta bien, el alcohol no le cae de lo mejor. No deberían dejar que beba tanto. Kyuhyun ve a buscar un par de mantas para Minho.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque no estás haciendo nada tarado, además si se duerme de nuevo en el baño te golpeare.

Changmin rezongo con cansancio mientras la señora Cho reía en voz baja al ver a su hijo hacerle caso. Como amigo de su hijo era bastante agrio. Una persona seria y reservada pero adorable y curiosa como un niño. Cuando recién Minho empezó a pasar tiempo con ellos, adjudico la sobreprotección de Changmin al hecho de ser la primera vez en ser un hyung, pero cuando la sobriedad lo abandonaba, era terriblemente obvio, la manera especial en la que lo cuidaba, lo miraba y consentía. Ese chiquillo recibía tanta atención de Max y su hijo que al principio creyó que era una especie de embrujo,  hasta que vio a Changmin besándolo en medio de la noche mientras dormía en la sala de su casa.

Ella lo había sospechado desde el principio, pero fue impactante descubrirlo a través de una dulce faceta que Shim pocas veces mostraba.  Aun no entendía por qué no se aclaraban, si de los dos Minho era el más obvio, ingenuo, pero obvio. Ella solo podía apoyarlos en secreto hasta que ambos decidieran ser sinceros consigo mismos.

—Changmin ah, mi hijo es un burro ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Minho?

—Tiene razón, en un momento regreso. Gracias por la comida.

La señora Cho rió al mirar la velocidad con la cual se puso en pie y no pudo hacer más que sorber el café con una mirada cómplice.

***

Changmin era demasiado volátil ebrio para el gusto de Kyuhyun. Si no es porque amara verlo perder la cabeza por Minho no lo dejaría beber, ni a uno ni a otro. Minho siempre se esforzaba  por estar a su altura, sabía que no era del todo un gran bebedor, a veces ni si quiera le gustaba, pero era su forma de decir: “Hey, soy mayor. Hyung mírame, por favor…”

Ungh…

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el mal tercio con esos dos y a los fans de la pareja les encantaba recordárselo constantemente, si el mismo no fuera un fan no estaría espiando a Changmin y sus torpes intentos de dar con Minho, en ese momento.

—Oye, hijo.

Kyu salto y volteó a silenciar a su papá mientras Changmin se deslizaba a la sala de estar con pasos lentos.

—¿Dime?

—¿Estamos espiando lo que Changmin va a hacerle a Minho? —preguntó mirando curioso hacia su sala, mientras Kyu descubría a quien le había sacado lo voyeur.

—¿Sí…?

—¡Genial! Tú madre quiere saber los pormenores de su tórrida relación —murmuro apartándolo para poder mirar mejor oculto tras la puerta. Kyu salió de su pequeño shock al ver el enérgico movimiento de manos de su padre llamándolo y se agacho a su lado.

—¿Por qué a Minho le gusta dormir en mí sofá? Es el sitio en el que leo…

—Shh… Te comprare otro, dime lo que está haciendo Changmin.

—Lo está mirando como un acosador.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—¡OH!

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!?

Apurado, hizo a un lado a su padre para poder ver a Minho enrollado al cuello de Changmin con sus labios pegados a los otros torpemente. Kyuhyun rió maniáticamente y su padre rodo los ojos algo contrariado.

—No imagine que Minho fuese el que alguna vez cambiará los papeles ¿Está de moda besarse clandestinamente?

—No creo, el conejito me lo habrá dicho…

El hombre mayor se soltó a reír de la cara de su hijo y le palmeo la espalda con picardía tomando rumbo a la cocina. Kyuhyun se quedó observando un momento la interacción de los dos idiotas entre susurros apresurados y besos infantiles.

Con un suave encogimiento de hombros se fue a su habitación para prepararse para dormir, solo esperaba que al día siguiente no fingieran haber olvidado lo que sea que hicieran en el sofá favorito de su papá, porque a esas alturas su madre ya estaba planeando preparar el almuerzo de San Valentín y la charla de sexualidad homo para el día siguiente…

Les deseaba mucho éxito. Con lo que amaban auto sabotearse y lo entrometida que era su mamá, no quería ni imaginar lo que les esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios se agradecen mucho! 
> 
> Por si aun no me siguen en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D


End file.
